Slam Dunk : A Dance Romance
by JadedGothButterfly
Summary: A basketball genius, a dancing queen, a harmless crush, a compromising situation, jealousy, betrayal, hunger, and passion. Would this one individual make her own destiny without making enemies who want her to fail? Or worse: dead?
1. Form

**Author's Note:** Finally! I have, finally, started writing a fic - My FIRST fan-fiction. Do you know what this means? This story is my first BABY! And, hopefully, more are to come. But let's start slow, shall we? =3

**Be warned! Rating may change to M as it progresses. There will be plenty of character bashing, as well!**

**Edit:**Right, please, forgive me as I've been too lazy for my own good. I just got around to editing a few (plenty, actually) details in this chapter as well as the next. I thought the ending bit, somehow, seemed too rushed. I hope this suffices well, now. Enjoy!

**.:{}:.**

**Disclaimer:** If I'd owned Naruto, I wouldn't have been writing this story. *Sobs*

**Summary:** A basketball genius, a dancing queen, a harmless crush, a compromising situation, jealousy, betrayal, hunger, and passion. Would this one individual make their own destiny without making enemies who want her to fail? Or worse: dead?

**Glossary:**

CAPITAL Speech = Exclamation, shout, emphasis on a certain or particular scenario.

Speech in " " = Talking, conversing.

_Italicized_Speech in " " = Whispering, emphasis.

_Italicized_Speech without " " = Thinking, wondering, inner thoughts, verbs/actions.

**.:{}:. **= Change in scene.

**.:{}:.**

**Slam Dunk - A Basketball Romance**

**Chapter 1: Form**

**.:{}:.**

_Sunday, 11:45 PM_

Someone was in the university's basketball court. The loud 'thump, thump' of a basketball was heard, resounding within the walls of the building. Along with that, someone was slightly panting; the panting of someone, clearly, in need of some rest. But that someone was never keen on giving up, or quitting, until or unless a new goal was achieved. Speaking of goals, tonight that someone was trying to complete a thousand dunks. And out of those thousand dunks, 99 were achieved. Looks like that someone had a lot of work to do.

**.:{}:.**

_Monday, 7:45 AM_

Konoha, or Konohagakure, is a peaceful little town in the state Hidden in the Leaves in the Country of Fire. The town is one of those few places which are blessed with the coming of all four seasons. Today, in the month of May, is the middle of spring. It's warm, yet soothing, and windy. Flowers have blossomed in every nook & cranny, their faces guided by the morning sun.

At this time of day, grown men are seen rushing to wherever their work awaits them; children are scampering to their respective educational institutions; some women are preparing to start on their house-hold chores while others are dashing to work, leaving behind their maids & nannies to take care of their darling bundle of joys.

Out of all these people, a group of 1st year students are hasting towards their university. Now, these group of students consisted of boys; each and every one of them had their own distinct qualities. So to say, all of them had plenty of things in common. Yet, none of them were alike; which would make an average person wonder, _how in the world do those kids get along?_

One of the boys, having hair the color of sunshine and eyes the deepest azure crystal, was deep in discussion...

"Hey, Naru, watch that..." a boy with a pineapple-shaped ponytail and a lazy stance was warning before the object of his conversation interrupted him…

... by failing to look out for the lamp-post.

"Damn, Shika! You could've warned me earlier, y'know?" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the now-sore spot on his forehead.

Shika drifted a lazy eye towards the blonde. "I did. But you were too busy talking. Plus, you never listen. Tch. Troublesome,"

A tall boy with black goggles and a long gray hooded jacket, covering almost half of his face, seemed the least bit surprised, "It's a wonder how Naruto can turn such an uneventful start of a day into something so... eventful, everyday. Shikamaru, you should learn something from him."

"I agree, Shino-kun! I must confess it exhilarates me to see Naru-kun so excited and jubilant, everyday! Yosh! The power of youth always prevails!" said an eccentric-looking boy with thick eyebrows and a bowl-shaped haircut, wearing green spandex tights.

"Though, I doubt it's by choice, Lee," replied Shino.

"Lee, do you always have to take bloody everything so damn positively? Especially, so early in the damn morning?" wailed a sleepy boy with red tattoos under his eyes. _"And how does running into lampposts everyday make one youthful?"_ he muttered to no one in particular.

"Hai, Kiba-kun! Unless one does not take everything positively, how can one look towards the future with high hopes?!" the spandex-clad individual gave a thumbs-up.

"All of you are fuckin' losers," replied a beautiful, bored-looking boy with skin as pale as the moon.

"Sai-san, must you always be so pessimistic?" cried Lee.

"Heh. His middle name _is_ Dip-Shit, remember? Or was it Penis-Breath?" responded an annoyed, arrogant-looking boy with gorgeously long, chocolate brown hair, tied-up in a loose ponytail.

"Hey, Neji! Don't talk dirty while people are eating!" a chubby teen exclaimed with disgust.

"Forgive me, Cho. But I'm under the impression when you're eating, which is all the time, you tend to not listen to anyone. So, it's amazing how you never noticed the fact I call Sai DipShit ... until _now_?" Neji stated, matter-of-factly.

"Chouji, how many bags of Bar-B-Q flavored potato chips have you eaten today?" Naruto asked, interested.

"Well, I dunno. I never count. Uhhh, I'm thinking about 14."

_"Fuck-face,"_ someone mumbled.

"What was that? Sai, I dare you to say that, again," Shikamaru yelled – as much as he could, anyway. He hated anyone calling his first ever best friend names and such.

"Alright," Sai said, shrugging. "Fuck-face."

_Wow. Neji's right. _ Shikamaru mused.

**.:{}:.**

On the other side of town, a group of girls, also belonging to Konoha University, were rushing to their morning classes and chattering aimlessly. These ladies plan to meet up at the Delicatessen Patisserie near IchiRaku's Ramen Shop every morning. Hence, they go through a similar routine every single day. Call it a ritual, if you may.

"Ooooh! Guess what!?" a pretty brunette with hair pinned-up as buns on both sides of her head practically screamed, excitedly, while reading the current week's Teen Idol Magazine, "Trouble in Paradise is showing tonight in the KonoCine!".

"Really, Ten?! Oh, my Kami! I read in the gossip column Genma Shiranui's looking hot in it! But I wanna see Kotetsu Hagane!" a tall, attractive, blond with long hair, and a bang covering one side of her face, screamed equally exuberantly.

"Ano, Ino. We can go watch it tonight, ne? Tenten, what do you think?" asked a small individual wearing a baggy, light gray and lavender, hooded sweatshirt and indigo, identically baggy, cargos. It was difficult to distinguish that figure from a male or a female underneath all that...baggy-ness. Also, the individual's head was covered by a… well… hood.

"YES! Hina~chwaan, you're wonderful! Adorable!" jumped Ino, huddling a shy Hinata.

"Aww, Hina, stop being so shy, already!" said Tenten, all the while hugging her. Hinata was delirious, to say the least.

"Also, what's up with your wardrobe? Don't you have anything feminine to wear, Hina? You promised us you'd be ditching everything baggy in your wardrobe this semester. Don't you want to impress… _him_? Aren't you even gonna _try_?!" Ino was annoyed.

Hinata started poking her index fingers together nervously. "Ano... Umm... Well..."

"Ino, let's leave her today. We'll do our stuff with her tonight, before we go to the Cinema," an equally annoyed, but eager, Tenten, sighed.

"Awesome plan!" Ino grinned evilly.

_And I just HAD to open my big mouth._ Hinata, inwardly, groaned at the thought of The Make-Over.

**.:{}:.**

_Monday, 8:00 AM_

Reaching the gates of the University, the boys started towards their respective classes.

"So, ummm... what classes do we have?" asked Naruto, scratching his head, ashamed to be asking such an obvious question.

"Wha? Naruto, don't tell you don't even know your class schedule?" Shikamaru was, surprisingly, bewildered.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" smirked Kiba.

"Alright, alright! Would you, please, tell me, already?!" wailed Naruto before something, or someone, with a head of bubblegum pink caught his eye. "Oh, whoa! There she is! Sakuraaaa~chaaaan!"

All the guys turned around to see Miss Popular Cheerleader, Haruno Sakura, emerging from the Coffee Shop opposite the university.

_Ugh, why HIM of all people?_ Sakura's alter-ego grumbled.

Lee, excitedly, jumped over to where Sakura was standing. "YOSH! It is I, Sakura-chan! The Green Handsome Devil of Konoha! How is my Sweet Lily Blossom today?"

Sakura, who had thought Naruto was her worst nightmare, was off to a bad start. So bad that her left eye started twitching.

_Damn, just when I thought I almost made it to uni before these… annoying…_

"So, Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, your conversation skills are extremely impressive. Actually, they're growing remarkable with each passing day," said a sarcastic Neji, "Sasuke's social skills are, definitely, rubbing off on you."

Sakura, internally cheering, realized they weren't alone and looked behind the two boisterous boys. She scanned all the good-looking boys standing in front of her and realized the entire basketball team was there. Except for the one her eyes were always searching for.

_Oh, well,_ she mentally shrugged; _at least they've noticed me. They're so hot_.

"Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji-sempai, Shino-san, Kiba" while nodding to each of them, "hi!" then turned towards the remaining two.

"Lee-sempai," giving him a tight smile and a brief nod. "N-a-r-u-t-o," she almost snarled.

"Save it, bitch." said a quite predictable Sai giving a quite predictable retaliation.

Sakura's right eye started twitching.

The boys smirked except for Naruto and Lee,who were not at _all_ amused.

"What did you call my Sakura-chan?!" screamed a furious Naruto, whose balled fists were hanging by his sides.

"Yes, you mean man with a bad mouth, what did you call my Sakura-chan?" yelled Lee. Then he realized something. "YOUR Sakura-chan? She's MINE as she prefers her men more youthful!"

For 10 minutes the boys bawled and lashed out at each other - verbally, of course – while, the entire time, Sakura's eyes were going haywire.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP!"

Naruto and Lee stopped arguing, looking at Sakura with bewildered expressions, while the rest of the guys, who expected this kind of reaction, stayed indifferent.

_"Give me my 10 Rio. I told you she was gonna pop in less than 10 minutes,"_ whispered Kiba.

Sai put on his signature creepy smile (which was, actually, a defeated look) and jammed the 10 Rio into Kiba's waiting palm.

That did it. Sakura turned and entered the university gates, not even once looking back, her fists balled up in rage.

The boys, minus two, took breaths of relief. The remaining two kept on bickering, unaware of their surroundings.

Just then, the trio appeared, talking animatedly.

"Hina, that's not fair!' Tenten pouted. "I never knew you could be so funny. And why tease ME? Why don't you do stand-ups while you're at it," Tenten's statement dripped with sarcasm.

Hinata's eyes grew wide and her lips started quivering (not that anyone could see, of course); she was THE one to do THE puppy dog look and THE pout. What a surprise. Then, surprisingly, all three starting giggling, which turned into full-fledged, heartfelt laughter.

"Y'know, Hina _is_ right. Your name..." Ino burst into a fit of giggles, again. "Say it, again, Hime!"

Hinata nodded, "Well, I saw this video on YouTube last night. It was a pretty old Japanese Game Show", Hinata stifled newly-aroused giggles. "One player from both teams had to translate Japanese into English and vice versa. So this one guy from a team had to do counting from 0 to 100. He was going perfectly until 20 showed up. Then 30. Then 40. Then 50. Then 60. Then 70. Then 80. Then 90. And, finally, came 100."

Ino nodded hysterically, nudging Hinata to go on. Tenten groaned.

"Well, whenever those numbers came up he would say _ten_ that number of time. For instance, when 20 came up, he said Ten Ten," Hinata started giggling.

Tenten dropped her head in shame. Ino, who was enjoying too much, consoled Tenten, "Hey, Ten, sweets, no worries. I'm sure if it wasn't your name you'd be laughing with us right now."

Tenten growled. The other two laughed and pecked Tenten a cheek each.

The boys, who were watching with evident fascination, were going through different phases of . . . wonderment.

_Tsk, women._

_Blossoms of Youth!_

_Troublesome._

_I'm hungry._

_Mm, girls._

_. . ._

_Weird species._

_Girls other than Sakura-chan?_

The girls, sensing stares, looked up and saw this group of eight tall, good-looking guys and realized, at the same time, _the Konoha University Basketball Team, the team on the Top 3 of the Country Basketball Association, is STARING at US._

Then, luckily, something happened.

"Hey, Tenten-san!"

The girls turned their heads towards the source. Tenten shifted her otherwise-elsewhere attention to the ever-green Lee and smiled. "Lee-san, how are you today?" However, the chirpiness left as soon as she noticed the person beside him. "Good morning, Hyuuga-_san_…"

Unknown to the boys, Hinata tensed at Tenten's mock salutation. Ino simply squeezed her shoulder in understanding.

Neji just gave a cursory glance towards the glowering Tenten and answered her with a brief nod.

Hinata and Ino always noticed Tenten's antagonistic behavior towards the boy which was bared for all to see. Sometimes they wondered if she would get over the fact that he was never going to change his prude, arrogant, and egotistical ways.

Ino sweat-dropped. Tenten was, visibly, irritated. Hinata, being Hinata, was concerned but, as soon as she noticed who was standing right in front of her, she wanted to hide in an inky black hole. _Naruto-kun_.

"Ah, Tenten-san! I feel like a freshly-blossomed lotus, today! Though, I must admit, I'm a bit skeptical about the literature assignment Jirayia-sensei gave us."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "But, Lee-san, isn't that due tomorrow?"

Lee nodded.

"Then what are you doubtful about?"

Lee sighed, closed his eyes and crossed his arms in a thoughtful pose. After a few seconds of meditative silence, he shouted, "I don't understand _what_ we have to write about!"

Nobody would've been surprised to see the blank faces of his classmates. And a facepalm, courtesy of Neji.

Ino cracked up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she chuckled and gave a sly grin to her comrade. "Sexual exploits, Lee-san."

Hinata, out of mortification, just wanted to die right there and then. If only Ino wasn't holding her tightly upright she would have passed out. She looked at the others' faces and realized that, at least, she wasn't the only one embarrassed.

Lee's eyes had widened and he had a noticeable blush but was rather, even more so, confused. "Uh, how is Character Development after Mature Excursions related to… _that_, Ino-san?" After a while, Lee realized he had answered his own question.

Tenten smirked but gave Lee a sweet, knowing smile. "Lee-san, you should know by now how much of a pervert Jiraiya-sensei really is. Don't you remember the last essay assignment?"

Lee nodded. "Deflowering the Maiden! Of course, I remember! It was my favorite topic but, somehow, I got a D on it."

Everyone sweatdropped. Even Neji's calm façade cracked in a few places, leaving an open mouth in its wake.

Tenten tried not to laugh so she asked him seriously about what he'd written.

"Well, I wrote about how a beautiful flower maiden, bundled with lilies and azaleas, would look so empty and forlorn if she were to be stripped of all her flowers."

That was the limit. Ino and Tenten were on the ground, holding their sides, shaking with mirth. Hinata just stared at Lee and wondered how innocent a _guy_ could be. On the other hand, the guys were not only incredulous but ashamed of the fact that he was their friend.

"Oh, Lee-san!" Ino choked out between fits of laughter. "You're just too sweet!"

Lee didn't notice the wide range of emotions his statement had created but Ino's declaration was enough to make _him_ blush.

... and show his usual thumbs-up pose.

"Ino, you should probably get up before Sasuke sees you in that state," Shikamaru drawled. Ino realized her friend was right and got up, dusting off her clothes, before she made a fool of herself. "Hey, Shikamaru. Hiya, Chouji." Shikamaru yawned a reply. Chouji hmph-ed, chips in his mouth. _Geez, way to answer a lady, fellas._

Kiba became aware of his fellow classmate and howled, "Hinata-chan! We got Dance class first!" Hinata giggled and noticed Shino giving her a slight nod. She smiled (not that anyone could see it), shyly, and acknowledged the gesture with a meek, "Yup, Kiba-kun. Hello, Shino-kun".

Too bad for her, she was, now, the center of attention. Even Neji's.

_I should've kept quiet. Damn you, Hinata!_

"Hinata? Isn't that a girl's name?" he asked.

Ino was thinking that not only did this guy have a huge ego he was stupid, as well. "Uh, _duh_?"

"If Hinata-_chan_ wasn't in my Art class, I'd have thought she were a guy, the way she dresses and all. Not to mention, that hood" Sai cleared to Neji, jokingly. "Actually, everyone thought she was a guy on our first day."

Naruto interjected, obviously, without thinking "Ohhh! So, why do you dress like a guy? Are you not pretty, Hinata-chan?"

Lee gasped. Chouji stopped munching on his chips and, almost, choked on one. Shikamaru face-palmed and shook his head, "Naruto, why do you have to be such an insensitive knucklehead with no brain or ability to think, whatsoever?"

"Ehhh? Nani?" Naruto couldn't comprehend all the mumbo-jumbo and technical jargon. "Damn, Shikamaru why'd you have to... Shit! Now my head hurts!"

The girls weren't able to look away from the scene unraveling before them. Other than that, Hinata was dumb-founded. _Not pretty? Did everyone think she was ugly… just because she wears a hood? Wait, did Naruto-kun, actually, call her Hinata-__**chan**__?!_

Ino and Tenten could feel Hinata's discomfort, yet not her elevation, and thought of standing up for their best friend.

Hinata thought she was in hell. Or heaven. Depended on what she focused more on. Not only were they talking about her, they were talking about her in front of Naruto. _Kami-sama, I've never been this embarrassed my entire life. Now, Neji-ani will find out, as well. I've tried so hard to keep away from my past. Only father knows as he's the one paying, reluctantly, for my education. Hiding and sneaking away from ani's view, all down the drain. Damn it!_

Ino and Tenten noticed Hinata's internal struggle. "Right, guys. I think we better run before class…" Whatever Tenten was going to say was interrupted by Sai's compliant inquisition. "Say, Hinata-chan. You're a Hyuuga, ne? Wouldn't you be related to Neji, then?"

That made Neji swivel towards a distressed Hinata. "Hinata-_sama_?!"

The way he had said her name caused the said girl to wince. _Looks like he still hates me._

Sai interjected, "So, you know her?"

_Busted._

Neji turned towards Sai and gave a barely decipherable nod, "… my cousin. But it's been 4-5 years since I'd last seen her. I had heard she was started university 6 months ago but I never knew..."

Then the bell rang. With that, Ino and Tenten stalked towards Hinata, grabbing each of her arms, and pulled her away towards Dance class, leaving a wide-eyed bunch behind them.

**.:{}:.**

**After-notes:**

Ani – is what you call your **older brother** when you are **talking about them**.

**.:{}:.**

**Author's A/N:** OK, people! I hope to get reviews - constructive criticism will be much appreciated - as it will warm my feeble heart. Marshmallows for you all who took the time to make me a better writer and, also, to give you what you deserve - a good, old-fashioned, heart-wrenching, fluff-bunny, and sensual story (which I doubt it will be, lol).

**Edit:** Apart from all the other Notes & Edits, I'll be letting everyone know the ages, classes, job description, etc. of all the characters included in my story. You should be aware that every character would be majoring in something related to their…character, of course. Anyway, I'll explain the basics as a chapter. I hope you won't be disappointed. Ja, ne! =3


	2. Rebound

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes. I know. I've been horrible. *tries dodging the tomatoes* I had a severe case of procrastination & laziness. *but fails to dodge the rotten eggs* I apologize but I hope this chapter will make it all up for the time it took for me to write an update!

I want to thank my Beta, Shini-kun, who's not only best friend and my Muse, but my Soul mate, as well. Not only that, he's like my damn editor! Scolding me every day and asking me whether I've finished Chapter 2 or not! Thank, God, I've done my duty...for now. -.-'

I hope you like the drama which unfolds! Enjoy!

**.:{}:.**

_**Shini-kun: **_Drama? Wait till I begin telling you to start writing Chapter 3... which is NOW!

_**Me: **_Aaaahhhh! *runs around in circles* Damn it!

_Meanwhile, somewhere, in another time and universe, a tea-party is in session;_

_**Hinata:**_ Aaah-chooo! *wipes her nose with a lavender lace handkerchief*

_**Ino (putting down her teacup):**_ Are you coming down with a cold, Hina-chan?

_**Tenten:**_ Nah, I think it's our lame, lazy authoress who started this fic, annoyed with other fic authors not updating their stories in time, thinking she'd update it regularly.

_**Hinata:**_ *nodding at Ino & Tenten* hopefully, she understands now why it's so difficult.

_**Ino:**_ Oh, well. At least we're getting our well-deserved screen-time.

_**Tenten (taking a sip of her green tea):**_ You mean _page_-time. *chuckles*

_**Hinata:**_ Oh! It's time for the Disclaimer. *sigh* Out of everything in the world, these annoy me the most. *is cross-eyed*

**Disclaimer:** Why do you insist on this? If I'd owned Naruto, Hinata would've had been the main lead! *shakes fist*

**Glossary:**

CAPITAL Speech = Exclamation, shout, emphasis on a certain or particular scenario.

_Italicized_Speech in " " = Whispering, emphasis.

_Italicized_Speech without " " = Thinking, wondering, inner thoughts, verbs/actions.

Speech in " " = Talking, conversing.

**.:{}:. **= Change in scene.

**.:{}:.**

**Slam Dunk - A Basketball Romance**

**Chapter 2: Rebound**

**.:{}:.**

Konoha University is commonly known as Kono-U or simply KU. The campus is located on the outskirts of Konohagakure, conveniently near the Shopping District. It is a mini city in itself, covering about over 150 Acres. What sets apart Kono-U from the other countries' top universities, namely Suna, Iwa, Suwa, and Kiri, is the fact that it holds prestige for acquiring degrees in every field and for being an all-rounder.

It is said Konoha University is included in the Top 5 universities among the five countries, which are: the Fire Country, the Wind Country, the Earth Country, the Thunder Country, and the Water Country. The top universities of each Country are situated in their respective capitals; for instance, KU is located in Konohagakure, the capital of Fire Country, which is found in the biggest state in the Country of Fire, the State Hidden in the Leaves.

So, Suna University - or SUE - is located in the town of Sunagakure, which is in the State Hidden in the Sand, in The Wind Country; in The Earth Country, with the State Hidden in the Rocks, is Iwagakure, the capital holding Iwa University – or IU; The Thunder Country, with the State Hidden in the Clouds, has the capital Suwagakure, placing Suwa Univerity, or SMU; and the town of Kirigakure, in The Water Country, located in the State Hidden in the Mist, has Kiri University – or Kiri-U. Finally, there is the infamous town of Otogakure, which is in the State Hidden by Sound, which holds Oto Unoversity. Its alliance with any country is unknown.

Suna University is known for its brilliant Engineers, Iwa University is recognized for its brainstorming Physicists, Suwa University is acknowledged for its hardworking Doctors, and Kiri University is famous for its master-mind Software Developers. Then, Oto University is notorious for its (mad) Scientists who mostly specialize in Genetics. Even though the state is newly discovered and developed, it lost absolutely no time in gaining respect for the geniuses which have been bestowed by the university.

Evidently, Orochimaru, the Head of Dept. for Biological Sciences in Kono-U, hailed from Oto-U. Not much is known about him but rumor has it that it was he who formed the university in the first place.

Now, compared to the other universities, Kono-U's building is the most unorthodox. Not to mention, it is a work of art. Apparently, it is the first ever collaborative project between Uchiha Itachi, the university's Head of Dept. for Art & Design, and the famous Architect, Tazuna, who hails from the small Country of Waves' Hidden Waterfall Village.

It was constructed with the term _'fun'_in mind. Hence, it seems to be like those children's blocks, piled on top of each other, in different colors. The different colors define the Departments.

On the North Wing of the campus, opening off to the Forest of Death, were the Biological Sciences Dept. (Lime-Green Block), Veterinary Sciences Dept. (Sky-Blue Block), Agricultural Sciences Dept. (Cerulean-Blue Block), and the Entomology Dept. (Olive-Green Block) – they were strategically located for the most obvious reasons. Towards the East Wing, over-looking a far-off cliff, were the Mathematics Dept. (Dark-Blue Block), Chemistry Dept. (Fuchsia Block), Computer Science Dept. (Sea-Green Block), and the Physics Dept. (Mustard Block) – a flat terrain with a steep slope was usually needed for various experiments and calculations while the programmers loved the view. En route the South Wing, in the direction of Tanzaku Market, were the Political Science Dept. (Black Block), Pedagogy Dept. (Dirt-Brown Block), History Dept. (Aquamarine Block), and the Business & Economics Dept. (Teal-Blue Block). Off towards the West Wing of the university, near the river which sat flowing beside a beautiful summery hill, were situated the Language & Literature Dept. (Orange Block), Psychology Dept. (Gray Block), Health & Phys. Ed Dept. ( Parrot-Green Block), and the Philosophy Dept. (Peach Block).

Also, far off towards the North-West was the Cafeteria and on the North-East was the Martial Arts Dept. (White Block) while on the South-East was the Home Economics Dept (Sunny-Yellow Block) and the Sports Complex in the direction of the South-West. In the center stood a distinct division: the Arts & Liberal Sciences Blocks with the Art & Design Block (being the most different, painted in strips of red, black, and white, the Zebra-Covered-In-Blood Block), the Performing Arts Dept. which held the Origami Studio (Blood-Red Block), the Media/Film & Television Dept. (Monochrome – as it had Black & White stripes – Block), and the Music Dept. (Gold & Silver Block).

**.:{}:.**

_Monday, 8:30 AM_

Shuffling of feet was heard as all the students took their respective positions in dance class. Meanwhile, their dance instructor patiently skimmed through the attendance sheet. Yuuhi Kurenai is said to be one of the finest teachers in the world of performing arts. She not only graduated from the top liberal arts school in the country with highest honors but won numerous competitions since and she has the medals to prove it. Her dance style(s) vary from the raucous such as Hip Hop and Belly-Dancing to the most contemporary forms like Baroque and Jazz but her signature form is Ballet. Apart from Kurenai, Kaguya Kimimaro is quite a competent dance instructor, as well; probably more so than Kurenai. Being the youngest (besides Haku, the Head of Department of Musical Studies) and one of the most talented of the entire faculty, Kimimaro has always been an honor-medal achiever throughout his entire educational (and not so educational) life. He held the only 2nd-to-HoD position available in the university; namely, the Vice Head of Department of the Performing Arts. To say the least, Kaguya Kimimaro is considered a prodigy.

There exists a studio which is used for the sole purpose of dance. The studio is about 6,000 square feet and includes two dance studio halls with sprung hardwood floors, wall to wall mirrors, oversized windows, and barres. There are also viewing windows from the lobby for each studio, a large dressing room and a small music room.

Dance class is usually held in one of the two main dance studio halls. Both studio halls are made according to the routines which are to be carried out as well as the dance styles. They differ from one another in every aspect, from the color of the walls to the floors, from the set-up to the size.

Studio Hall # 1 was mostly used for somewhat-slow, virtuoso, performance dances like Ballet and Japanese traditional dance. It was colored in pastel shades ranging from the lightest of pinks to the sky-est of blues with the mildest of purples and yellows and greens. Obviously, it was the girls' favorite room, dubbing it _'A room fit for a Princess'_. As soon as one entered the hall, the entire wall opposite the entrance, where an adorable mural depicting _Princess Tutu_was painted, was see-through glass, and looked out towards the university gardens. The remaining two walls, opposite one another, were entirely fitted with (top-to-bottom, wall-to-wall) mirrors; attached to the mirrors were permanent Barres. The wooden floor was a delicious oak. All in all, the room gave a warm, soothing, and calm feeling to its occupants.

In contrast, Studio Hall # 2 was normally used for more fast-paced, contemporary-styled dances like Jazz, Hip Hop, and Polka (many named versions : Ballroom, Folk, Historical). The hall symbolized passion, emotion and expression with its deep, strong colors. Like Hall # 1, this hall was rectangular, as well as having the same oversized glass window, and the remaining two opposite walls bearing mirrors with barres. Funny enough, one part of the hall had a retro, 70's feel to it; with a backdrop of lime green and accents of big, colorful flowers in bright colors. There even was a curtain made of beads hung over the partition which lead to Hall # 1. Whereas, in the other portion of the hall, graffiti was drawn depicting a male dancer in the state of Scissorstep; over the image was written _'I walk Dance, I talk Music' -_ black, red, and parrot green playing an important role as the base colors. It was chaotic, to say the least, and that was why the boys loved the room.

Today, Kurenai-san was about to show her (and Kimimaro's) students the basic forms of dance. During the first semester of their dance course, the students learned the history and the basic forms of dance; as well as the types they would like to get to learn more of, the music associated with each type, and other necessities such as shoes and costumes. It was in the second semester that the students practically danced.

And it was on this day, the first day of their second semester, that Hinata was dreading to have taken dance. It wasn't that she wasn't adept at dancing; actually, it was quite the opposite. Hinata loved dancing. Apparently, she had learned to dance before she could even walk properly. Her now-deceased mother used to push Hinata into going to dance class so that not only could she improve her skill but grow out of her shy shell and show everyone how gifted she was. However, her father was always against it, identifying it as _'a__pastime__for the weak'_rather than what the so-called strong eldest daughter of the country's most affluent businessman from the country's most intimidating clan should be doing.

Hinata was 5 years old when her little sister, Hanabi, was born and when she had started to notice things had become much worse. As Hanabi grew up, she seemed to be more like their father – clever, calculating, observant, and business-minded. Hinata's parents used to argue about the same topic over and over again, never coming to a conclusion. Well, they always did come to a conclusion; more like, Hinata's mother used to end the argument with an absolute decision,_"I will not let my daughter be sucked into a clan's blueprint! Hinata has a right to follow her dream and she will forge her own destiny!"_

Hinata later realized, when she was old enough to understand the things around her, her father favored Hanabi more. It seemed Hanabi was his favorite and that made Hinata feel worthless and insignificant but it was her mother who meant the world to her. Whenever Hinata felt as if chains were pulling her down, her mother always came to set her free. She was the one who seemed to understand what Hinata was going through without her needing to say it out loud.

It was in the same year when Hanabi was born, but earlier, that she met her cousin Neji, Uncle Hizashi's son, for the first time. She remembered feeling shy at first but it was Neji's innocent, _"Father, don't you think she's cute?"_ which made her blush and feel affectionate towards him. Hinata liked Neji even more when he presented her with a freshly-picked daffodil. But, somehow, things went horribly wrong after Neji's father died. Their clan had divided into two branches but she never knew what caused it. A lot had been kept from Hinata.

And then, after her mother died, everything fell apart. Being barely 8 years old, she was feeling these tumultuous emotions which were tearing her apart from the inside. Her father completely refused to acknowledge her existence and, instead, put all of his effort into rearing Hanabi. Even though she tried with all of her 8-year-old might, she failed in making her father feel even the least bit proud of her. However, he gave her one chance to redeem herself: by giving up dancing.

And that was one thing she would not, _could_ not, ever give up. When Hinata's mother was on her deathbed, hanging on to her last breaths, she confided in her eldest, and favorite, daughter all those things she kept bottled up; she told Hinata about her dream to become a _Prima Donna_ and that she had become somewhat of an icon during her glory days but, in the midst of a considerably difficult _grand jeté_ in a performance of _Giselle,_she managed to break her metatarsal bones – one clumsy mistake got her out of dancing forever.

Everything made sense to Hinata after her talk with her mother; all those times her mother stood up for her, supported her, fought tooth-and-nail with her father for her; she could not, _would_ not, go back on her mother's dying wish : to see her daughter turn her dream into reality. Hinata knew her mother had sacrificed so much for her sake, for the sake of her daughter's dream. If Hinata gave up now, she would be betraying the very person who always stood up and fought for her, she felt. How could she ever look into the mirror again?

_I'm glad I never__quit,_Hinata mused while doing stretching and warm-up exercises with the support of the barre. Beside her, Ino and Tenten were eying their hooded friend with unconcealed predictability regarding her actions.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Apparently, Hinata was busy with her internal tirade. _But that doesn't mean I'm happy about the current situation!_Both her friends rolled their eyes.

"Hinata?"

_I mean, how will I dance in front of - and, moreover, WITH – boys?! I hardly have an easy time TALKING with the opposite sex!_She was having one of her daily panic attacks, they could tell.

"Hinata!"

Hinata was rudely dragged out of her thoughts by an angry outburst. Looking up, her eyes met an angry pair of beautiful red eyes. As soon as Hinata realized she was talking to herself, in the middle of stretching exercises, _during_ attendance, her eyes widened with embarrassment and she let out a shocked gasp.

"Kurenai-sensei! I'm so sorry!"

Ino and Tenten silently laughed at their friend's antics. Hinata glared – well, as much as she could anyway - at them but miserably failing as another round of giggles and snorts ensued. Wait, snorts?

Kurenai sighed and gave the girl a knowing smile. "Hinata, you should know better than to space out in the middle of class, during attendance. Be glad Kimimaro isn't the one taking class today."

However, Hinata was busy giving multiple bows of forgiveness.

Kurenai sighed, again, frustrated. "Hinata? I think that's enough for now. You can continue with that after class."

Hinata finally stopped and looked up, smiling sheepishly. The instructor tried hard to suppress the laugh, which so desperately wanted to escape. Kurenai swiveled on her feet, facing the dancers."Alright, class! May I have your attention, please?" At once, multiple pairs of curious – and still-sleepy – eyes looked towards her.

The instructor eyed the attendance sheet in her hand and frowned. "Where is Haruno-san?"

Just then, the studio door opened and in came a bedraggled Haruno Sakura. "I'm here!" she rasped breathlessly while trying to slow down her heartbeat. "Sorry I took so long. I *huff* ran all the way from the Sports Complex."

The trio rolled their eyes over Bubbles' admission. Bubbles – I mean, Sakura – glowered at them, noting their obvious eye-rolling.

"Haruno-san, I would appreciate it if you try not making a habit out of this", the instructor admonished. Sakura nodded her head meekly and positioning herself next to the barre. Behind her, she noted with aggravation, was an ever-joyous Lee.

"Sakura-san! You look to be in high spirits today! It's always refreshing to have a run in the morning so, next time, I'll be sure to join you in your training!"

Sakura groaned. She would never understand why Lee, of all people, had joined Dancing, of all courses.

"Lee, I doubt Cherry-Top here had any intention of training." replied a highly-amused Kiba. He swore he heard a low grown emanate from the annoyed girl. Lee was at a complete loss as to what his comrade was talking about. _If one doesn't run all the way from the__Blood-Red Block to the Sports Complex and back again for training then what would the intention be?_This thought was written all across his face. Being with the same group of friends since Academy days made one subservient to each other's traits and emotions.

"Lee, ol' pal, I bet, for a 1000 Yen, she went there to find our stick-up-the-ass friend."

"But what would she want with Neji, Kiba-kun?"

"Lee, the other friend, with the stick way more up than Neji's."

"Aaah. I see", Lee replied, dejectedly. With that, the discussion was over and done with. However, Sakura had witnessed the entire conversation and didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed off. She then made her decision and gave Kiba a good kick where the sun don't shine. With an "Oomph!", Kiba's eyes widened, his knees buckled under him and he was a lying heap on the floor – all within a span of 5 seconds. Sakura smirked with satisfaction over a job well done and regained her posture and composure.

If Kurenai had witnessed the scene, she hadn't even batted an eyelash to indicate it. On the other hand, the trio was going through different phases of reactions – Ino wore a bemused expression on her face, Tenten was rather shocked and was scowling, and Hinata's face was etched with worriment. Too bad they didn't have the chance to go and check-up on him as, with a clap of her hands, Kurenai had started class.

...and Kiba could be heard cursing aloud.

When everyone turned their heads to take a look at what had caused the energetic, cocky brat to scream out like that, everyone sweat-dropped.

Apparently, while he was helping Kiba stand on his own two feet, Sai couldn't resists his intrinsic qualities and grabbed Kiba's - ahem – assets. The male dancers groaned while, inwardly, being glad they weren't anywhere near the strangely perverted social-retard and, at the same time, the girls giggled at Kiba's poor state. Somehow, Sai wasn't fazed at all – not even a bit – and had his signature creepy smile intact. The trio shuddered; something about the beautiful dancer made them uncomfortable – as if everything about him was a facade, an act; he seemed like a cyborg, so robotic.

Kurenai was used to this daily bantering but it didn't mean she had to _like_ it – ah, who was she kidding!? – to be honest, she _did_ enjoy these silly little moments. She had become quite partial towards her new students and adored each and every one of them. Most of all, Hinata. The instructor turned grim at some past memory but shrugged it off, thinking how blessed she felt to have had the honor of being the shy dancer's guardian and God-mother. Hinata's mother was Kurenai's best friend since childhood days since they had started dancing together. Even though Kurenai was younger by 4 years, there never seemed to be an age gap between them – they were practically sisters, neither having siblings of their own. After Hotaru's death, Kurenai broke down, feeling alone. It was as if she had lost everything that symbolized family – her sister, her best friend, her substitute mother when a mother was needed, her confidante, her everything. Both women found in each other what they couldn't receive from their own families – love and trust.

Kurenai's fondness for Hinata was not only on a personal level, she genuinely loved her God-child. Hinata represented everything pure, innocent, and wholesome; she had a lovable personality and such sweet charm. However, one thing which restricted that character to shine through to others was Hinata's indisputable and noticeable shyness. The girl was so shy; she got into a habit of stuttering. Though, Kurenai knew the girl's bastard of a father was more to blame than her lack of social skills, Hinata still tried to break the bad habits.

One of which was fervently being carried on in front of her."Hinata, stop chewing on your lip before you bite it off!" Ino scolded before their instructor got the chance.

One thing Kurenai was happy about was the fact that Hinata had found true friends when she started middle school and, luckily, she has been with them ever since.

"Now, children, let's start with our class . . . _again_, shall we?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!" came the collective response.

**.:{}:.**

_Monday, 9:00 AM_

The characteristically cheerful blonde was getting rather frustrated at his exhibitionist partner who wasn't too keen about the phrase _'team work'_.

"Yo, pass over here, asshole!"

Instead of making a pass as his comrade told him to, the ball-holder dribbled his way through the opposing players towards the hoop - he faced the basket with his feet apart, knees slightly bent, and back straight; the ball resting on the fingertips of his left (shooting) hand, slightly above the head, with the other hand supporting the side of the ball. Aiming the ball, he makes a jump shot followed by a follow-through. Instead of going in, the ball rebounded off the hoop. The player smirked, anticipating the upshot.

"He was waiting for the rebound!" yelled the player from the rival team to his partner. His partner gave a silent nod and got to work, on to defending the ball from the rough onslaught which was to come, pushing his way from the center line towards the basket. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded again, giving a signal. _Man-to-man defense._

When the blonde tried getting to the ball, he was rudely blocked his way towards the basket. "Tch, shit!" making his partner aware of the defensive strategy when the other rival player moved in front of him, obstructing his path, as well, towards the basket. The blonde's care-taker then, hurriedly, revolved around his current position, clearly going after the ball.

Just as the opposing team thought they had the chance of scoring, the blonde's partner made a swift move – ducking, so that his guardian thought he was trying to pass through the blockade, he faked. He made a swift 180 degrees turn, making his opponent go after him, but instantly twisting again another 180 degrees towards the hoop.

"Dammit! Bastard, get the ball already!" screamed the blonde.

His partner barely made it towards the basket, 3 seconds left on the timer, when he finally succeeded in getting the rebound and making a slam dunk.

"Fuck, yeah! We won!"

Just then, it seemed as if a stampede had let loose. The fact of the matter was, they were all fan-girls, all shrieking as if a mantra, "Sasuke-kuuuuuun! You are so awesome!"

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "How is it that those freaks get permission to enter the Sports Complex _without_ badges _during_ classes?"

His partner answered with a barely-there shrug, "Apparently, I thought you'd understand just by looking at how intimidating as a group they can be."

Neji scowled, "Apparently, I never realized you loved observing girls that much, Shino."

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't quite as cheerful as he usually was. "Tch. How come he gets all the attention?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, not too enthusiastic about either their win, his shot, _or_ the fan-girls.

"And how come he still acts like an asshole?"

That made the fan-girls turn their heads towards the now-terrified blonde, giving him menacing glares. "Sheesh. They're more like his personal bodyguards", he muttered.

"Naruto, you know this was just practice. Let's go shower. Class'll start in half an hour and I prefer to have something to eat before we head off towards TB Block."

With that, the four players dragged themselves up towards the locker-rooms, the fan-girls stalking after them. Too bad Sasuke had to bolt the doors to not let them in, followed by a string of not-so-feminine curses, so they could shower in peace.

**.:{}:.**

**After-notes:**

Ani – is what you call your **older brother** when you are **talking about them**.

**.:{}:.**

**Author's After Note:** I know what you all are wondering, _wasn't this supposed to be a basketball fic? _The answer is _**yes**_! It still _is_a Basketball fic but with a few twists & turns – Dance! You'll just have to wait and read along. I just hope I've managed to write a good-enough chapter. *grins sheepishly*

For the complex _Basketball_. _Dance_ and _Ballet_ terms, that's what Google's good for! ;)

Ooooh! Look how the purty Review Button sparkles! Please R&R! I would definitely love your view, opinions, and ideas on the current chapter. Also, for those who voted for Kakashi in my ex-poll, you'll find out later in the fic as to why I hadn't added him to the Poll. Tallyhoo!


End file.
